


Just for you

by mikharlow



Series: Writember [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Duet, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Writember Day 7 - Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Writember Day 7 - DanceInigo sneaks off to practice, without knowing he has a visitor





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> mmm love them

The crunch of leaves under his feet reminded Inigo to tread lightly, lest he draw the attention of the patrolling camp sentries. The cold air pricked at him from left and right, but he went slowly until he was sure he was out of the field of sight of the camp. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the familiar clearing, soaked in silvery moonlight.

He shrugged off his cloak and stretched his arms, then his legs. His stomach fluttered with nerves, but he soon calmed himself with deep breaths. This wasn’t the first time he had snuck off to practice without telling anyone. He’d done it countless times before, and he’d been caught before too. He should be used to it by now.

Inigo started his routine, the one he had been practising for for a few weeks now. He sang softly to himself as he made softer versions of the moves he would use in an actual performance, to keep himself in time. He made sure not to sing to loudly, else he would be discovered.

“The seasons, they turn,” he sang, drawing his right foot across the grass in front of him and raising a hand skyward. “winter to spring...” He spun and arched his back. “dulling the pain and erasing the sting...”

As he moved through his routine, he felt himself getting more and more comfortable, and familiar with the tempo, and he only realised he wasn’t singing anymore when someone else starting singing for him.

“And when I am gone, just ash in the wind,” sang a sweet, melodic voice from behind him. “one life surrendered so yours can begin,”

Inigo froze, and looked to see where his mother stood, almost hiding behind a tree, watching him. She smiled softly. “Good evening, Inigo.”

Inigo chuckled, flustered. “H-hello, Mother.” He scratched his cheek. “I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me know you were coming beforehand.”

Olivia giggled. “I was coming to practice myself, but saw you and didn’t want to interrupt. I suppose I should have known you would be here.” she admitted. “I just couldn’t help singing. It’s my favourite song. Where did you learn it?”

“A-ah,” Inigo started. “Actually, you used to sing it to me, sometimes. I’m afraid I can’t sing it half as well as you could.” he added, bashful.

Olivia looked exasperated. “Inigo, honey, you were fantastic. If you sang in public, men and women would flock to you, begging your name!”

Inigo blushed ferociously. “I would say the same for you, Mother! Your singing could stir a nation!”

Olivia had turned red as a beet. “Th-that’s not true at all!”

Seemingly caught in a stalemate, they both swiftly changed the subject.

“So, what were you dancing?” Olivia asked. “I didn’t recognise it.”

“It’s... well, it’s a little embarrassing now, but... I was trying to come up with something for the song.” Inigo hesitated. “I wanted to do it for you.”

“...Inigo, that’s so sweet of you!” Olivia rushed forwards to hold his hands. “I’m flattered, honey.”

“Its a way of saying thank you.” He beamed. “Would you... like to see it?”

“I’d love to.”

As he began his dance, Inigo found he could almost flow easier than before, as if he was being guided by his mother’s warm gaze. He grew into the rhythm and, unashamed, he let himself sing along to his movements.

He danced his best, most dazzling performance yet to an audience of one, and for the first time, he didn’t feel embarrassed dancing in front of eyes that were not his own.

When his mother started mirroring his movements, he slowed for a few bars, allowing her to catch up to his tempo, but it didn’t take long. Olivia mimicked her son’s spins and stretches and his words, harmonising with his singing so delightfully that they would rival a siren’s call. The two revelled in their joint performance as their hearts swelled with joy.

_“And though I am gone, just ash in the wind,_  
One life surrendered so yours can begin,  
Courage, my children, this is your song,  
I am the earth, I will make you strong.”


End file.
